I Love This Bar
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Drew and Rick are doing their Basic training for the army and shipped off to a training camp in Texas, on their night off they decide to go on a romantic date together. Unfortunately, some of the other soldiers decided to join them and ruin their plans. (Young Drew and Rick, still hiding their relationship)


Hi guys!

I've been a little MIA lately, my cat kicked my laptop off the couch and broke it so I have only just got a new one! Hope you like the story!

* * *

Drew straighten the collar of his sky-blue dress shirt, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles as he looked at himself in the mirror, giving himself an appreciating smile. He had been relocated to Fort Sam Houston along with the rest of the soldiers in training from Joint Base San Antonio to endure a specialised training program that wasn't available back home. It had been a gruelling two weeks, hauled up in a tiny hotel room with his allocated bunkmate with extremely limited privacy, early morning starts, worked to the bone by demanding Corporals who seemed to take some sick pleasure in pushing people to their absolute physical limits along with the intense theory-based information that he had been taught.

He was glad that tomorrow was a day off and he could finally catch up on some sleep but tonight he had a date with Rick. They had been together for about six months, all still very hush-hush and away from the public eye but he enjoyed what they had, willing to do whatever it took to keep the other man around.

He heard a knock on the hotel room door, moving quickly to answer it to revealed Rick standing there looking breathtaking in a pair of dark denim jeans and a deep plum short sleeved button up shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly, accentuating his strong bulging biceps.

"Ready to go?" Rick asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What, no flowers?" Drew teased, his arms wrapping around the other man's waist as he smiled fondly at him. Rick chuckled as he rolled his eyes, his arms coming up to lightly encircle the other man's shoulders.

"Thought I would save my money so I could buy you more drinks at the bar."

"Why? Planning on getting me drunk?"

"Well I like my chances of getting lucky, the alcohol just helps," Rick admitted, Drew chuckled with a shake of his head and pressed a sweet kiss to the other man's lips. It had been a few days since they could share a private moment and he relished at the closeness they shared. "Or we could just skip the bar and stay right here, your bunkmate won't be back until late."

"Nope you promised me a drink, I'll take a shot of Johnnie Walker Blue Label." Rick scoffed indignantly and playfully pushed the other man away as they walked towards the door.

"Blue Label? I'll be buying you water at this rate; do you know how expensive that is?" Rick asked jovially. They walked to the elevator and out of the hotel, waited in the taxi bay for their ride. They chatted casually, retelling each other about the week's events when some of the other men from their platoon spotted them. The group of men excitedly told them they were going to a bar down the road and that they should join them.

Drew quickly exchanged a glance with Rick before declining but the men were not taking no for an answer and insisted that they come along. Sighing dejectedly, Rick reluctantly agreed, avoiding his partner's eyes as he was sure to find disapproval there.

He knew that Drew had been looking forward to tonight all week, he had been as well, finally being able to enjoy each other's company without anyone around would be just what they needed but to keep up the façade they would need to join the other men.

They headed to the bar, talking and jesting, excited for the night ahead. Drew couldn't stop the sour taste in his mouth at the thought of his evening being altered. The doctor felt Rick's fingers brush against the inside of his wrist no one noticing it as his partner gave him an apologetic smile. Drew just sighed unhappily, maybe the night wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

It was worse, Drews night was positively shitty. The guys had downed a plethora of shots as though there was an impending prohibition, at first it was a welcomed buzz but now they were getting sloppy. Rick had joined in on the antics while Drew held back, which was fine, it was. Ok, maybe it wasn't but was it so much to ask that he wouldn't be left alone while the other man was working hard on giving himself alcohol poisoning?

Plus, some short little blonde gym bunny had taken a shine to Rick. The group of women had been all over them once they found out they were soldiers, while the other guys were more than keen to fulfil the fantasy the desperate women imagined, Drew was not so inclined. As much as he knew he needed to keep up this charade, there were boundaries he wasn't willing to cross.

His grasp firm on his tumbler of whiskey in his hand, he eyed Rick hard as the blonde sat next to him, tracing lines along his strong jaw and smiling seductively at him. Drew bit the inside of his cheek, feeling close to drawing blood as he watched, Rick politely removed her hand trying to avoid any further contact which only seemed to spur her on further.

Unable to watch anymore, Drew sculled the rest of his drink and stood up angrily.

"Where ya going?" Rick asked sweetly, seeming to be unaware of his partner's mood. Drew grunted "bathroom" and stalked off, ignoring Rick's calls after him. He kicked the door harshly and turned on the tap to wash his face. He needed to calm down, he was physically vibrating with anger. Who did that skank think she was and why the hell was Rick doing nothing about it? In an instant, he turned and forcibly punched the metal paper towel dispenser, regret instantly shooting up his wrist as the pain overtook him

"God that was dumb" Drew grunted, grabbing his hand and cradling it to his chest but it had given him the distraction he needed. He flexed his fingers, assessing the damage and coming to the conclusion that the only thing he had injured was his pride.

Ok, he needed to calm down, nothing has had happened. Rick was not interested in the blonde, he had brushed off her advances, ignored the vulgar lines she used and shook her off when she started playing with his hair. It was fine, Rick was dating him, he lo- liked him, a lot, and that's what he needed to remember.

Drew splashed some ice-cold water on his frustrated face, letting the shock of the temperature quickly dissipate his hot head. After taking some deep calming breaths he dried his face with a paper towel from the dispenser he previously assaulted before tossing it roughly into the trash. He felt marginally calmer, he was going to say farewell to the guys and Rick get the hell out of the bar before he could say or do anything he might regret then head back to the hotel gym and work out his frustrations on an unsuspecting punching bag before crawling into an ice-cold shower to work out some other frustrations.

He squared his shoulders as he left the bathroom, the doctor rounded the corner to the booth that they had been occupying when his goodbye died on his lips. That little blonde gym bunny had her arms wrapped around Rick's neck, he turned towards her as she was leaning in to kiss him, and their lips met briefly before the other man sobered up and pushed her away.

Drew snapped, turning around and forcibly kicking a bar stool that stood in his way. He stalked out of the bar and strode back to the hotel seething with rage. He could deal with the touching and the way that bimbo was stroking Rick's arms, who wouldn't want to? But to kiss him… it just hurt so much more than anything else. It meant something to Drew, the way Rick's lips felt on his, the way he would smile into it, bite his lip when he was feeling playful.

Drew harshly rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye, forcing away the traitorous tears as they fell.

"Drew, stop!" he could hear Rick's heavy footsteps as he ran behind, desperately trying to catch up. Drew threw a sparing glance over his shoulder and kept stomping, he was almost back at the hotel when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard ragged breaths. "Would you just wait for one second?!"

Drew rounded on him and before he could process it, he threw a right hook which barely gazed the other man's chin as he dodged it. Drew overcorrected and fell forward; he did have a fair amount of whiskey in his system. Rick pushed him away to get a safe distance between them and raised his fists in a fighting stance. "I'm not going to hit you, don't know if I can say the same about you."

"You think I don't have a right to be angry?" Drew asked, looking at the other man incredulously. "That slut was all over you and you just sit there and say nothing! Do I mean that little to you?"

"Did you not see me push her away all night? I constantly turned her down but it didn't seem to mean anything to her! I would have given anything for that to have been you tonight!" Rick expressed, Drew looked around and saw some curious onlookers. He grabbed the other man's wrist and dragged him down to a quiet little side street. Once they were alone, Drew leant with his back against a concrete wall, begrudgingly let Rick place a comforting hand to his cheek and guide his face to look at the other man.

"Drew, she meant nothing. I would have loved for you to be in my lap all night, showing you off to everyone who would look. I hate that we hide,"

"You know why- "

"Doesn't mean I like it," Rick sighed heavily. He stared into Drew's eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Don't say it just to end the fight, don't say it if you don't mean it," Drew whispered, his eyes downcast as he went to move away only for Rick to catch his wrist.

"I'm not," Rick affirmed, turning the other man to face him. "I love you, I'm sorry. This is not how I had this night planned out."

"What did you have in mind?" Drew asked curiously. Rick just smirked and winked at him.

* * *

Drew giggled as he tried to get the key into the door of his hotel room, feeling rick pressed against him, his breath on his neck hot and distracting. The doctor pushed the door opened, the other man kicking it closed behind them, they toed off their boots, Rick spun drew around and rucked his shirt up from where it was tucked into his jeans. The button-up shirt was quickly removed and thrown across the room as drew unzipped the other man's jeans.

Rick pushed them towards the bed, falling on top of his boyfriend as Drew's knees hit the side of the bed and fell unceremoniously on it, both a giddy mess with anticipation. Rick quickly straddled the other man's hips and made fast work of the belt buckle and slid the jeans and boxer briefs off in one motion. Drew reached up and pulled him back in for a fiery kiss.

"Do you have any," Drew asked breathlessly as he kissed feverishly along the other man's jawline. Rick grabbed his wallet from his jeans he was still wearing and grabbed a condom out, placed it on the bed beside him and shimmied his pants and briefs off.

"Lucky rubber?" Drew laughed, feeling his partner kiss down his torso.

"You should be glad it's not the one from seventh grade," Rick quipped. Drew's sarcastic remark died on his lips as he felt the other man take his length in his warm mouth completely. Rick started with long licks, up and over the head, just to make the other gasp and fidget below him. His hands tighten around the younger man's hips, and he slid his lips over the head.

Drew shifted, his hand tightened around Rick's ears, pulling him into place and holding him there, the doctor felt it building in him. Writhing and gasping, Rick shifted away and tugged Drew's hips until he has him where he wanted him, right up against the headboard of the hotel bed with his legs all over the place. Rick ducked his head down to trace his tongue over the other man's hole, little flickers that barely whisper the skin. Above him, Drew fidgeted, frowned, his legs twitched to open a little more.

It's heat and coolness all at once, teasing licks that he thought he might be imagining. He opened his eyes just enough to see rick looking back up at him and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. The soldier swirled his tongue in a spiral around and around, not breaching but almost. Drew gasped, moaned and one of his hands grabbed his shoulder, hard. His legs tighten around the other's ears.

Rick moved them again so that he can lave Drew's ass a little more, get it good and wet and the doctor just growled in frustration. Rick pushed slowly up into the other man's waiting body, loved the way he gasped and tightened around him. Drew's hand joined his, playing with his cock, teasing the head with a little more force than normal.

Drew pulled himself away from the other man, ignoring his whine of protest, before flipping them over and immediately pushed rick to lie back, straddled his hips and pressed down on him as if to convince him to stay put. He arched his back to find the perfect angle to hit that little bundle of nerves deep inside of him. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he stared down at Rick, pinned down with his hands on his shoulders.

'You look so hot,' Rick breathed in between a moan, Drew groaned murmured something incoherent in response before he came all over his hands and belly.

The other man couldn't resist as he pulled him down to kiss him, thrust up into his body hard now, gripped Drew ass tight. He felt that familiar tightening in his balls, and then the world goes bright as he reached his climax. Drew leant forward on one outstretched arm, his head hanging low over Rick's face, breath panting, sweat glistening his skin as he kissed him before he rolled onto the bed beside him to try and catch his breath.

Rick grabbed his partner's wrist, pressed a kiss to the back of his fingers then rested their intertwined hands over his heart. They both laid there basking in the afterglow, so sated that they didn't hear the heavy footsteps outside before the hotel room door was roughly slammed open. The couple's eyes bulged open, scrambling for the sheet as they tried to cover themselves.

"Ugh!" Michael, Drew's roommate for the trip and one of the guys who had been drinking with them earlier, groaned holding his stomach as he drunkenly stumbled towards the bathroom. Michael stopped at the end of Drew's bed, staring half-lidded with confusion at the pair. The doctor froze, terrified at would happen next as they had been exposed.

"That's umm... my bed... isn't it?" Michael asked confusedly, he covered his mouth as he burped then seemed to slightly vomit in his mouth and quickly swallowed it.

"N-no that's your b-bed," Drew stuttered, unsure how he managed to choke out the words.

"Ok," Michael said seeming to accept the answer, "night Drew...Rick" Michael slurred inebriated before he stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him in his drunken state, the sound of violent vomiting permeating throughout the room quickly after.

"I thought you locked the door!" Drew hissed, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he collected Rick's underwear and jeans before harshly pelting it at him then finding his own.

"All hotel doors lock when you shut them... don't they?" Rick asked, quickly ridding himself of the soiled condom and cleaned himself with tissues from the box.

"Obviously not," Drew snarked, taking the tissue box himself and roughly wiped his stomach.

"If you didn't notice, I was kind of preoccupied," Rick told, tucking himself into his boxer briefs and jeans quickly.

"That was too close."

"Close?!" Rick repeated incredulously. "Close means you get away with it! We were caught quite literally with our pants down!"

"Shh!" Drew hushed, eyes dashing to the bathroom door to check on his roommate only to hear another round of vomiting. Rick shucked on his shirt, a bubbling grin spreading across his face before laughter escaped his lips. "Are you crazy?! This isn't funny!"

"It is if you think about it," Rick explained, closing the space between them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, ignoring him as he protested and tried to escape. "We've spent so long trying to hide and when someone discovers our relationship, they're too drunk to notice."

"I love you," Drew expressed, softly pressed their foreheads together as he revelled in the comfort of their closeness. Drew felt safe standing here in Rick's arms, their secret had been exposed and rick had stayed there with him, by his side; it was more than he could have ever asked for.

Rick angled his lips to meet his partner's but the tender, beautiful moment was ruined by the horrid sound of Michael's violent retching in the bathroom.

"I can't wait to get back to San Antonio," Rick muttered, stepping away to retrieve his phone and wallet pocketing them before buttoning up the bottom few buttons of his shirt.

"Hopefully next time you can spend the night."

"Don't tempt me," Rick groaned, quickly kissing Drew, breaking apart when Michael re-emerged from the bathroom and face planted on his bed, loud obnoxious snores shortly sounding.

"Get out of here before someone else comes by," Drew said sadly, Rick walked towards the door and made a huge show of locking the door which received a sarcastic eye roll from Drew before closing it and going to his hotel room.

Drew did a brief tidy up of the room, hiding all evidence from the night rick and he had shared. He draped a blanket over his roommate after turning him on his side in vain of trying to quieter the loud chainsaw like snores before climbing into bed himself.

Drew sighed, a warm feeling of content washing over him as he closed his eyes. The start of the night could have gone better, really how it ended could have as well but enjoyed the alone time they had together. Rick always had a way of making everything better and making him feel so immensely happy and secure; it was that special something about him that would make him a great leader one day.

Drew smiled as he felt himself start to drift off into a deep, restorative sleep; he couldn't wait to be back in San Antonio and have that 'adult' sleepover.

* * *

There you go! Hope you like

I'm working on a multi-chapter fic about Bri's adoption so keep an eye out for that one


End file.
